The Wonders of Minecraft - Episode 2: The Zombies and the Village
If you missed the previous episode, visit it here: The Wonders of Minecraft - Episode 1: The Strange Darkness. NOTE: The Wonders of Minecraft is a fan-made series made by Nathan Ma. I created this series to entertain Minecraft players. Please do not edit unless there is a small grammatical error, or something along those lines. I would not like it if my story all the sudden got ruined by some idiots. Enjoy the story! Notice, the characters speak in a script-like structure. This is to allow others to use this as a play and re-enact your favorite scene with your friends and family. Characters: Jeff Lina Meredith Zombie* Zombie King Kash *Minor Character Previously on The Wonders of Minecraft: A new player has entered the world of Minecraft. After a little while, he meets two new friends Angelina and Meredith. He is brought into a village in into Angelina’s house. Meanwhile, in the forest, the Zombie King is waiting to strike. He is planning to attack a nearby village. Could this be the same village that Jeff is in? Story: Jeff was tired after a long night. Angelina has trained Jeff well. Jeff now knew how to mine and build and craft. Angelina gave him a Pickaxe, and tomorrow, he would go mining. That night, after Meredith went home to his house. Jeff realized that he didn’t have a place to sleep at. Angelina, or Lina, offered a place for Jeff to stay. Lina: You can sleep here in my house. I have a spare bed upstairs. Jeff: Thank you! Jeff ran upstairs and jumped into the bed. He was going to go mining tomorrow, and he was excited. The next day, Jeff hopped out of bed and ran out the door. He found a nearby cave and entered it. Already, he was finding some stuff. He found coal, which he used to make torches, and upgraded his Pickaxe to an iron one. He found more coal, some iron, and even a piece of gold ore. He was so excited by his discovery. He’d been mining the whole day and needed a break. He ran back up for dinner when he realized one thing: he was lost. Jeff: Hello? Lina?! Meredith?! Help!! No one responded. He climbed up the way he came from but found a two way fork in the road. He went right and discovered another fork. He turned back around but somehow ended up in a hole. He ran forwards but hit a dead end. Just when he got an idea, he heard a growl. He turned left to see another player. This player looked weird. He had it’s arms out and it’s skin was... The player bit Jeff. Jeff: Ow! What was that for?! The player didn’t respond. In fact, Jeff realized that this wasn’t a player. It looked like... like... a ZOMBIE! Jeff: There’s Zombies in this world? Jeff ran around in circles, trying to run from the zombie. He jumped onto a block, and the zombie followed him. He didn’t know what to do, so he did the one thing he thought of: he hit the zombie. the zombie fell backwards and continued towards Jeff. Jeff pulled out his pickaxe and hit the zombie in the body. Jeff: Take that you monster! Zombie: Grr... The zombie bit Jeff again. Jeff ate an apple that Meredith had given him and got back to work. The apple seemed to heal him. Zombie: Grrrr... moan... Jeff: Time to finish you! Jeff hit the zombie a few more times with his Pickaxe. The zombie fell over and turned to smoke. It dropped a piece of rotten flesh. Jeff stared at the flesh and then picked it up. He dropped it instantly. Jeff: Yuck! Jeff ran back up to the surface to tell Meredith and Lina about his adventure and the encounter with the zombie. He found his way out by looking for his torches that he placed down. When he entered the surface, he saw a horrible sight: the village was overrun, by ZOMBIES!! Jeff: Oh no! Zombies! More of them! In the distance, Jeff heard another voice. Zombie King: Wnjoy your feast my minions! Jeff ran into the village. He hit one zombie with a Pickaxe and then ran back to Lina’s house. Inside, Lina and Meredith were armed with armor and weapons. Meredith had a sword while Lina wielded a bow. Jeff: Guys! I wen’t king and you won’t believe what just happened! Meredith: Sorry kid! No time to talk, cuz if you can’t tell already, there are- Jeff: Zombies! I know! There everywhere! I was attacked by one when I was mining! Lina: This is my village, I’m gonna defend it. Outside, villagers were running everywhere, trying not to get hit. All the villagers ran into there houses. One villager ran into Lina’s house and shut the door. A zombie followed him, but couldn’t get past the door. The villagers name was Kash. Meredith: Lemme kill him! Kash: Please do! Meredith opened the door and within seconds, the zombie was killed. He ran outside, and Lina followed. Lina: Cmon’! Jeff, help us! Jeff: Ok Jeff grabbed his Pickaxe and ran outside. Meredith killed another zombie, and Jeff helped Lina Kill a zombie. Zombie King: Look! Players! They’re interfering with our invasion! My minions, DESTROY them! Jeff turned to the sound of the Zombie King’s voice. Meredith ran towards the Zombie King as a zombie hit his side. Meredith turned and sliced the zombie. Lina shot the zombie in the head, and Meredith finished it off by stabbing his sword into it. The zombie fell to the ground, dropping rotten flesh. Kash: Guys! Help me, there are zombies chasing me! Meredith didn’t hear Kash, he was trying to fight off the zombies. Lina shot another zombie in the head. Lina: Take that! Lina pulled out a sword and finished the zombie. Then she got out her bow again, and pulled an arrow. She aimed it towards the Zombie King and fried. The Zombie King was hit in the stomach. Meredith ran up to him and hit him. Meredith: Take that! Jeff decided to help Kash. He hit the zombies with his Pickaxe and defended Kash. He was about to finish the last 4 when his Pickaxe broke. Jeff: Dang it! I should’ve repaired it! The Zombies began to attack Jeff and Kash. Kash: HELLLLLP! Lina: Gotcha. Lina shot a bow and killed a zombie, Meredith took out another. The last zombie hit Jeff. Jeff punched it with his fist and Meredith killed it. Another zombie creeped up on Lina. The zombie bit Lina, But the armor protected her. She spun around and shot the zombie in the head. Kash ran behind Jeff, and Meredith finished the zombie. Two more so,birds appeared, and then 3 more. A total of 5 zombies were surrounding Meredith, Lina, Jeff, and Kash. One zombie was particularly smaller than the rest. It was a newborn baby zombir, faster and smaller than a normal one. Jeff: Oh no! The zombies attacked. Two went for Kash, but Meredith killed them both. He stabbed another one in the heart, and Lina finished it. Lina: Hey Jeff, catch this! She tossed Jeff a wooden sword. Jeff grabbed the sword and hit the baby zombie. The baby zombie barehanded repeatedly attacking Jeff. Jeff fell backwards, and the baby zombie ran towards him. Jeff hit the zombie, and the zombie bit him. The small baby zombie then turned towards Kash and bit him. Kash fel over but luckily, Lina shot the baby zombie. Another zombie joined and bit Jeff. Jeff hit the zombie as Lina shot the baby zombie. Meredith hit the bigger zombie, which left two left. The baby zombie was quickly finished as Meredith hit it in the head. Zombie King: My Minions! Jeff poked the zombie, and Meredith finished it. Zombie King: My Zombies! Retreat! We’ll finish them another time! Meredith: Look at em’! We scared them off! Zombie King: We’ll be back! The zombies, one by one, retreated. Lina shot another one which died. It exploded into smoke and dropped Rotten Flesh. The zombie king’s army ran away. Jeff: Yay! We are victorious! Lina: Don’t get your hopes high! They said that they’ll be back! Kash: Ok, good night every one! I’ll go home now. Meredith: Hey wait, Jeff, I wanna how you something! Follow me! Jeff: Ok Jeff waved goodbye to Lina and Kash as he went off with Meredith. Meredith pointed at a house. Meredith: That house is yours! Jeff: Really? Thank you! Meredith: You welcome! Now go to bed! We gotta busy day tomorrow! Jeff ran off to his house and entered his bed. It was so cozy! After a long day, it was time to get some sleep. Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Wonders of Minecraft